La Calidez de tus Manos
by Das Alte Leid
Summary: Hola debo de decir que este es mi primer Fic creo que le faltó más fuerza a los personajes xD eso lo mejoraré estoy pensando que tal vez haga un capitulo alterno, desde el punto de vista de Flaky. Quiero agradecer a Emi-chan por darme sus criticas LOL! gracias a ella modifique algunas partes o Tambien agradezco a mi pareja por dedicarme una cancion, sin ella no habria nacido esto


**- L A – – D E – T U S – -**

De nuevo, una nueva historia académica empieza hoy, al menos el último semestre de preparatoria, unos pasillos nuevos, una nueva escuela, voy detrás del director académico de mi nueva escuela en busca de la nueva aula en la que tendré que asistir diariamente, al ir caminando miré por las ventanas, todos los estudiantes concentrados en su materia con la mirada fija en la pizarra.

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta del aula, el director la abrió, el profesor en clase al notar nuestra presencia les dijo a los alumnos que hicieran una reverencia y enseguida tomaron asiento; muchas miradas se posaron en mi, chicas sonrojadas al verme y murmurando cosas a las personas de a un costado, los chicos posaban en mi una mirada como de rivalidad, mientras tanto el director daba mi presentación hasta que dijo que diera mi nombre ante la clase.

_- Mi Nombre es Flippy -_ Dije en un tono seco.

El director me dejó a mí ante la clase junto con el profesor y él me asignó un lugar en el grupo rápidamente di una mirada a las personas que se situaban a los lados, de frente era una chica de cabello azul amarrado en una sencilla coleta, a un lado se situaba un raro tipo que llevaba una cinta roja en sus ojos como si fuera un antifaz, detrás de mi había unos gemelos con caras maliciosas y a un lado una chica de cabello largo y pelirrojo, a mi parecer no era nada muy interesante, ella percató mi mirada y la sostuvo un tiempo, inmediatamente la bajó.

Tomé asiento y el profesor continuó su clase, saqué una libreta tipo francesa y un bolígrafo de una pequeña bolsa que llevaba a un costado. Al terminar las clases casi todas las chicas se me acercaron, preguntándome cosas muy tontas como por ejemplo el motivo de mi transferencia, el tipo de comida que me gustaba, mi color favorito; lo único que hice fue levantarme de mi asiento hacer una imitación de despedida e irme rápidamente, realmente no quería establecer contacto verbal ante alguien. Al salir, le pegué en el hombro al chico que se sentaba a un lado de mí, el se volteó con una mirada amenazadora y me agredió

_- ¡Hey tu! estas ciego o que te pasa –_ Mientras decía esto dejó caer sus libros y me tomó por el cuello de mi camisa. Al oír los libros cayendo en el suelo y el estruendo hizo que en mi cabeza se escuchara una clase de chillido perdiendo el control de todo... más que nada, de mis sentimientos. Una nueva persona no muy desconocida se apoderó de mí…, arrebaté con todas mis fuerzas las manos de aquel chico de cabello azul y le di un puñetazo en la quijada.

_-Y quien eres tú para hablarme así –_ Lo empujé y enseguida me fui caminando rumbo a la salida de la escuela, de repente me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tan intenso que me hizo ponerme en cuclillas. Oí unos pasos acercándose a mí y quise alejarme, una persona dentro de mí decía que no debía de dañar a nadie, otra persona quería hacer daño, lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme en pie con la cabeza agachada y quedarme inmóvil a que todo pasara.

_- ¿Estás bien? –_ Era una tenue voz… una tímida voz, muy dulce a mi parecer era muy hermosa y de repente sentí una cálida mano que se posaba en mi espalda que me brindó un poco de calma pero no la necesaria para dominar a mi otro yo.

_- ¡Déjame en paz! –_ Quise decir otra cosa, pero ESA persona todavía tomaba un poco de control de mí, entonces queriéndome alejar de todo, corrí… corrí hasta el que era mi departamento, abrí la puerta, el cansancio me había dominado me dirigí a un sofá queriendo leer un poco, tomé un libro que había en una mesa pero no me concentré, esa calidez y calma era difícil de olvidar volví a dejar el libro en la mesa de donde lo tomé y cerré los ojos, esperando algo nuevo al día siguiente con el recuerdo de esa voz que retumbaba en mi mente.

Al día siguiente fui de nuevo a la escuela, entré al aula esperando a encontrarme al peli azul todavía no llegaba, me dirigí a mi asiento, saqué una libreta y me senté, de repente la chica de cabello largo y azul se acerco a mí y un vago recuerdo se presento en mi cabeza… ¿Sería ella la que me brindó esa calma?, ¿sería ella la que podría ser una mediadora entre mi persona y… Flypqy? No recuerdo muy bien su voz… solo ese tacto tan tibio y hermoso.

_- Hola –_ Dijo la chica de cabello azul, dirigiéndome una sonrisa – _Mi nombre es Petunia, mucho gusto, ayer no te pude saludar muy bien, creo que causaste mucho alboroto –_ Hizo una risita. _– Te doy la bienvenida, yo soy la presidenta de la clase. –_

_- Hola, yo soy Flippy –_ Dije con una sonrisa tímida, _- Muchas gracias –_ Sonreí levemente _–Mucho gusto –_ Noté un poco enrojecidas sus mejillas.

Enseguida entró el chico peli azul, y en su brazo venía la chica pelirroja, evitaba constantemente mi mirada y cuando mis ojos se encontraban con los de ella se sonrojaba, ella se sentó a mi izquierda, y él a mi derecha.

_- ¡Flaky!, te presento a nuestro nuevo compañero Flippy, mi deber es presentarle a todos los compañeros_ – Sonrió Petunia, mientras levantaba a Flaky de un brazo y la acercaba hacia mí.  
_– Flippy, ella es Flaky, es una chica tímida, pero una gran persona y de gran corazón, espero y se lleven bien- _Me dijo Petunia mientras Flaky tenía las mejillas encendidas y estaba a punto de darme su mano en forma de saludo hasta que el chico peli azul la arrebató y se la llevó con él.

_- ¡Splendid! - _Dijo Flaky con un tono de sorpresa y desilusión… esa voz… tan familiar.

_- Splendid, no empieces con tus celos, solo le estoy presentando a Flippy, ves que es una chica tímida y ella nunca hubiese tenido la iniciativa de hablarle a pesar que dé se sienta a su lado - _Dijo Petunia enojada, al parecer "Splendid" ya era así.

- _No voy a dejar que este engreído toque a mi novia – _Dijo él con un tono de desdén. –_Y tu…_- Me señaló –_ Cuidado de ponerle un dedo o fijarte en ella-_ Realmente él no se me hacía tan amenazante como se mostraba, quizás Flipqy, podría muy fácilmente con él, le dirigí una mirada, al parecer intimidante porque enseguida desvió la mirada y entró el profesor, las clases empezaron.

Los días pasaron, yo me iba integrando un poco más a la sociedad, hasta la fecha mi otro yo no había salido de nuevo, y aquella chica… no la volví a sentir, pero de mi pensamiento la recordaba como si hubiese sido reciente, no podía dejar de pensarla, de imaginarla, se llevó muchas noches en vela. Cuando menos, me di cuenta que estábamos ya a mitad de curso; muchas veces Petunia me había dicho que yo le gustaba, casi al borde de las lágrimas me rogaba que le diera una oportunidad, pero no podía quitarme a 'ella' de la cabeza, hasta que un día me resigné, llegué a pensar que solo había sido mi imaginación en una acción desesperada por controlar a mi otro yo.

Un día iba caminando por el pasillo, ya era la hora de la salida y de alguna parte salió Petunia, estaba muy linda, un vestido de pequeñas flores rojas y el fondo color crema, y un suéter azul en conjunto a su cabello y sus ojos, llevaba el cabello, lucía un listón rojo en su cuello, ese listón rojo me provocaba alguna inquietud, era tan parecido al rojo sangre, resaltaba en su piel blanca.

_- Flippy…- _Murmuró mi nombre con un hilito de voz que casi no la percibí, pero sus ojos demostraban todo lo que estaba por decirme.

-_Petuni…_- De repente sentí unos labios temblorosos y cálidos que se posaron sobre los míos, ese beso, fue un poco extraño, ella fue posando sus manos en mi rostro, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, todo fue de repente solo cerré los ojos, la tome de los hombros y la atraje un poco más hacia mi… le correspondí ese beso, al parecer ella lo disfrutaba, abrí los ojos mientras la besaba, vi ese listón, y mis deseos se hicieron notorios, bajé lentamente mi boca a su cuello la besé con más intensidad ella soltó un jadeo y sin darme cuenta le mordí una parte de su piel un gritito que surgió de ella me hizo reaccionar, tuve que terminar antes de que sucedieran más cosas y yo sin saber ciertamente lo que Petunia estaba por decirme.

-_Flippy, esto es tan…_-Me dijo ella desbordante de la emoción y un poco jadeante, yo solo le sonreí, quizás podría amar a alguien… darme la oportunidad con alguien y dejar de pensar en un vago recuerdo, quizás formulado por mi mente.

Finalmente ella quiso volver a hablar pero yo le tapé la boca con un dedo _–Petunia… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- _Le sonreí, pero no sabía si yo podría hacerla sentir feliz… era algo que estaba más allá de lo que podría hacer, pero lo que si estaba seguro… podría quererla pero me daba a la vez miedo de hacerle daño.

_- ¡Sí!- _Dijo ella sonriente, irradiaba felicidad, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y me abrazó muy fuerte y volvió a besarme, esta vez un poco más fuerte y con más seguridad que la anterior, yo le correspondí, nos separamos y ella inmediatamente soltó el listón de su cuello y lo ató a una de mis muñecas… al verlo ahí tan rojo, enmarcado en la piel blanca… sentí deseos de hacer daño…

Ese mismo día, la acompañé hasta su casa hablamos de muchas cosas, llegamos a la puerta de su casa, nos despedimos, me dio un largo beso y casi al momento de irme me detuvo. _– Flippy… quiero que salgamos, no sé, al cine, al parque donde sea, pero quiero estar contigo como algo más, que todo el mundo lo sepa. – _Me dijo con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

_- No lo sé Petunia, es algo apresurado ¿no crees? – _Sus ojos se tornaron un poco tristes, no hubo más remedio de decirle algo para consolarle. _– Pero si hacemos una cita doble, no me dará tanta pena salir contigo - _Le sonreí… vaya, mi primera mentira, no sé cuantas le sucederían después de esta.

_- Está bien – _Volvió a recuperar esa mirada risueña, típica en ella.

Después se hizo público nuestro noviazgo, al parecer ella era una clase de 'celebridad' en la escuela o al menos en el salón lo era, todos nos felicitaban y me pedían que cuidara mucho de ella, todos excepto Flaky su mirada se tornada un poco más triste y si antes casi no hablaba, ahora era peor, un día, saliendo de la escuela se posó enfrente de mi butaca y me felicitó, y que todo fuera bien con Petunia y yo noté un brillo inusual en sus grandes ojos a pesar de eso, todo marchaba bien hasta que llegó la tan esperada cita.

Petunia y yo nos reunimos en el cine de la ciudad, se estrenaba una película, estábamos esperando a nuestros acompañantes y estaba a punto de comenzar la función. Petunia estaba preocupada por si le había pasado algo a nuestros acompañantes, yo la tranquilicé, y para que no estuviera al pendiente y perder la función decidí que nos metiéramos a la sala. Todo estaba tranquilo, comenzaba la película, nada muy interesante hasta que llegó una escena de confusiones y disparos, mi mente empezaba a tornarse obscura, apreté la mano de Petunia, ella trataba de soltarse ya que yo le estaba haciendo daño, debido al frenesí de la situación me salí de la sala sin dar explicación alguna… tenía deseos de matar, salí tambaleante, quería controlarme y salí del cine, al menos ahí no iba a cometer un crimen, en el momento de salir tropecé, alcancé a agarrarme de una pared… ya todo estaba perdido… había perdido la batalla conmigo mismo.

Me enderecé, tomé un cigarrillo de mi bolsa y el encendedor del otro, me metí a un pequeño callejón que estaba a un costado de la plaza, me percaté de la cinta que llevaba puesta en la muñeca, era roja… lo que seguía era igualar ese color con la sangre de alguien.

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- _Oí una voz desde el fondo del callejón, era Splendid, recordé lo que paso la primera vez, el primer día en el instituto. Hice una mueca, el era mi presa.

_-Lo mismo te pregunto… Splendid, ya se, vienes a arreglar unas cuentas verdad- _Me fui acercando lentamente a él, el muy idiota no sabía que iba desenfundando mi 'corvo' nunca lo dejaba, siempre iba conmigo en mi cinturón.

-_Si así lo quieres_- Se puso en guardia.

–_Eso de nada servirá-_ Murmuré, lo ataque con el corvo lo enterré en su brazo, el soltó un prolongado gemido de dolor, lo moví un poco, quería que le afectara alguna parte y lo saqué sin más inconvenientes. Al fin… vi sangre, lo que más ansiaba rompí el listón rojo y lo tiré en el pequeño charco de sangre del suelo junto con mi corvo, Splendid estaba junto a él tirado, de dolor, esa dulce música para mis oídos… gritos de dolor, nada puede igualarlos le pateé el estómago hasta el punto de dejarlo casi sin aire, mis ojos desorbitados, mi ira incontenible quería más, mucho más. Lo agarré del cuello su cabeza colgaba indefensa, quería golpearle la cara hasta que quedara casi deforme, uno, dos, tres golpes, quería que muriera, cuatro, cinco, seis, develaba estar inconsciente reí cínicamente, tomé el corvo del suelo quería encajarlo lentamente en su garganta… y que se ahogara con su propia sangre, puse solo la punta, e hice una muy pequeña incisión en la garganta oh preciada sangre, estas emanando…

Sin darme cuenta alguien estaba detrás de mi esa presencia de nuevo, era el mismo aroma _- ¿Splendid? –_Murmuró esa suave voz… _-¿Flippy?- _Dijo asustada.

¿Qué? conocía mi nombre, fui volteando lentamente, la luz de la lámpara no me dejaba ver su rostro, quería saber quién era, solo sentí un suave y cálido tacto en mi mejilla, como si hubiese sido un amanecer volví, mi yo inocente volvió a la vida, me di cuenta de la escena me levanté asustado, temblaba, ¿cómo era posible que yo pudiese hacer eso?, vi el corvo en mi mano llena de sangre, lo apreté con fuerza y retrocedí salí a la calle y volví a correr hasta donde mis piernas no pudieron más llegué a un lago, aventé mi arma blanca, grité y como si me hubiesen dado un golpe en la cabeza, caí al suelo.

Al despertar oí el trinar de las aves, me había quedado dormido ahí a aire abierto, no me sentía con deseos de ir a la escuela, me senté a mirar bien y ubicarme en qué lugar estaba, me levanté, y me puse a caminar, mi departamento quedaba por ahí cerca. Llegué me di una ducha, tenía sangre seca en mis manos y unas gotas en mi rostro las limpié proseguí bañándome, terminé y enseguida me fui a recostar en el sillón. Oí el timbre, abrí la puerta y era Petunia ella salto sobre mi _– ¿Estás bien?- _Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos _– Atacaron a Splendid ayer, cerca del cine él iba con...- _La callé con un beso me separé y le sonreí _– Si, estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, me sentí un poco mal ayer y no regresé, perdóname, ahora ya estoy mejor- _No podía creer que estuviera mintiéndole de nuevo, ella me abrazó de nuevo y dando gracias de que yo estuviera bien.

_-¿Como está Splendid?- _Aparté un poco el tema quería saber cómo estaba.

_-Dice Flaky que está bien, solo que debido a los fuertes golpes en la cabeza, no recuerda muy bien todo, solo vio una sombra que se aproximo a él y lo golpeó ¡Casi lo matan!, lo que resultó más afectado fue su brazo, pero está bien- _Dijo Petunia con tono tranquilo, y ese tono lo perturbó su pensamiento… lo que había venido originalmente a decirme.

_-Vine a invitarte a una fiesta, como verás ya es el último semestre en el instituto y quiero que vengas, a pesar de que tu hayas entrado hace no mucho. ¡Anda!, quiero que vengas conmigo- _Sus ojos se iluminaron y yo no veía nada de inconveniente lo que me decía. Así que confirmé mi asistencia a esa fiesta, según daba lugar en un bar cercano a donde estaba el cine, en fin de semana.

Pasaron los días hasta que llegó el susodicho día, no podía creer, al fin casi terminaba la preparatoria solo faltaba que me dieran unos papeles y listo, el tiempo se pasó muy rápido me puse la ropa más presentable y salí rumbo a casa de Petunia, había prometido ir por ella.

Después de un rato de caminata y plática llegamos al bar; al entrar encontré a muchos rostros conocidos de la clase, saludamos y fuimos a sentarnos, el ambiente se me hizo un poco tedioso y salí, le dije a Petunia que iba a tomar aire fresco por qué no me sentía bien, ella estaba platicando con sus amigas y me dijo sonriente de sí.

Salí, vi a lo lejos una silueta de una chica delgada y bajita con el cabello con tonos rojizos, conforme se fue acercando la fui reconociendo era Flaky, se detuvo delante de mí, me saludó, sin dudas me parecía muy linda, era muy sencilla, sus radiantes ojos brillaron al verme, se ruborizó y de su bolsa sacó un listón rojo. _ –Toma… se te cayó la vez de cine - _Me dijo en un tono inocente, me quedé ensimismado, sin poder reaccionar, esa voz… al fin todos los cabos e estaban atando…ese aroma, extendí mi mano para que me entregara el listón, pero al momento en que lo soltaba la tomé… esa mano, ¡era ella!, esa calidez ¡como pudo estar siempre frente a mí y yo nunca me di cuenta! se ruborizó tanto, se tambaleaba, me soltó rápidamente y abrió la chapa de la puerta, al momento de abrirla sus ojos se encontraron con los de Petunia que esta por abrir la puerta, seguramente para irme a ver, inmediatamente yo la volví a cerrar, ahí nosotros dos, eclipsados de todo el mundo le sonreí, ella me sonrió, me ruboricé y un calor se apoderaba de mi, la tomé de la cintura y la besé, realmente era ella… esa calma, esa paz que irradiaba, ella era la cura ante mi problema además me di cuenta que la amaba, oí que la puerta se abría, era Petunia que había visto todo, no quería separar mis labios de Flaky, pero tuve que hacerlo.

-_Fli…ppy –_ Oí la voz llorosa de Petunia, algo muy extraño pasó no me importaba lo que ella pensara ahora, al fin había encontrado a la chica con la que quería estar nunca había sentido esto… era una gran felicidad, siempre estaba preocupado por no lastimar a nadie y con ella me sentía tan pleno, nunca me había sentido así, Flaky me miró asustada, esperando algo… cómo reaccionar.

Reí, ella me miró con interrogación y la tomé de la mano, no la soltaría jamás, me dirigí hacia Petunia _– Los siento, pero me di cuenta que a ti no... Tu sabes… no eres con quien quiero estar, es mejor ser directo y luego no te desilusiones con mentiras y sea peor. – _Acaricié su mejilla, ella solo se me quedó viendo con una tristeza muy profunda reflejada en sus ojos. _– Está bien- _ posó sus ojos en la mano de Flaky y en la mía, nos dimos la vuelta Flaky no decía nada, pero se notaba que estaba feliz, caminé con su mano entrelazada a la mía ¡oh! esa calidez incomparable me sentía tan feliz, comencé a correr con ella a mi costado.

– _¿A dónde vamos? – _Me preguntó ella, un poco agitada, al parecer no tenía una gran condición física. _- ¿Qué importa?- _Sonreí y seguí corriendo unas gotas de agua empezaban a caer desde el cielo la dirigí a donde estaba el lago, era tan hermosa la vista de una noche lluviosa en ese lago, a pesar de que nos estuviéramos mojando por la lluvia, la abracé, y me recosté con ella entre mis brazos, ella reposando en mi pecho sonreía y eso me hacía feliz de repente dio unos pequeños estornudos, era una mala y tierna señal, la besé un largo rato ella respondía a mi beso.

Me levanté del suelo y me la llevé conmigo, caminamos a paso lento rumbo a mi departamento. Llegamos y puse agua para té, prendí la calefacción para que Flaky entrara en calor, le di ropa mía para que se cambiara y yo tomé ropa para cambiarme igualmente, me cambié rápido y cuando terminé estaba el té casi listo, solo faltaba dejarlo reposar.

Toqué la puerta para saber si Flaky estaba 'apta' para salir y me dio su autorización, la encontré ahí sentada en mi cama, la ropa le quedaba muy grande, cerré la puerta, por alguna extraña razón sus ojos me indicaban eso y yo lo hice, me acerqué lentamente, ella se levanto de la cama y me abrazó, yo tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé, ese beso empezó siendo tierno y poco a poco un poco se fue tornando más agresivo, sus dientes presionaban un poco mis labios y yo le respondía acariciando con mi lengua los suyos, al parecer ese acto le erizaba la piel; fui llevando mis manos lentamente a su nuca jugueteaba con su cabello y esto le provocaba una sensación de debilidad ya que se estremecía cuando lo hacía, lentamente fui bajando mis manos a sus hombros y mis labios bajaron a su cuello ella soltó un leve gemido, ella no sabía que esto me provocaba más y más, mis manos seguían bajando a su cintura y espalda baja me detuve ahí por un momento pasando mi mano por debajo de la camisa y continué así hasta su cadera, se piel suave y desnuda me provocaba éxtasis, su aroma era enervante, la fui reclinando un poco más hacia la cama, ella me abrazó lentamente y sin dejarme de besar jugaba con sus manos debajo de mi ropa… en mi espalda desnuda, ahí me encontraba, yo sobre ella… ella totalmente ruborizada debajo de mi, con esas traviesas manos empezó a desabotonar la camisa atrajo su cuerpo hacia mí y me besaba el pecho entero… yo proseguí a hacer lo mismo, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban más en cada botón que quitaba, cuando llegué a los últimos le hice la pregunta que decidiría todo.

_-¿Quieres que prosiga?- _Ella un tanto asustada pero feliz asintió -_Te amo, gracias- _le sonreí, sellé la promesa en sus labios y lentamente le fui besando el cuello y fui bajando poco a poco sin dejar de probar cada parte de su cuerpo, llegué hasta su ombligo mientras mis manos subían a su pecho, eran como una cumbres solo que al tacto eran suaves y las tomé delicadamente, apliqué un poco de fuerza, gimió, me percaté que su corazón estaba completamente acelerado, el mío también; tomé las cobijas y nos tapé a ambos, sabíamos que no había retorno y proseguí. La tomé de sus caderas, la sentí tan cerca, la apreté contra mí, solo bastaba de un movimiento para poder consumar lo que habíamos empezado, en ese acto ella soltó un grito de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, lo que prosiguió fue como un vals, un hermosos baile que al cabo de un rato terminamos… en un momento cumbre de éxtasis, y me retiré jadeante pero con ganas de seguir.

La noche era larga, y aunque hubiese media luz, estaba de sobra… quería volverme a perder con ella, acaricié sus labios, apagué la luz y la besé otra vez.


End file.
